


Caught

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Triad - Freeform, hp polyamory, hp triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Hermione pays Harry an unexpected visit, only to realize he has company.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For more HP triads, follow my net hptriadsnet on tumblr.

“Harry,” Hermione called as she stepped out of the floo. “I’m here to pick up the book that I lent you that you definitely did not read.”

Harry didn’t answer back, so Hermione assumed he must still be asleep. It was ten in the morning, he was going to waste his whole day! 

She dropped her purse on the sofa before walking upstairs to Harry’s bedroom and letting herself in. Sure enough, he was in bed and completely out of it. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

“Harry, wake up,” she said as she nudged him on the shoulder.

Harry groaned and rolled over, the sheets sliding off him and falling to the ground. Hermione yelped.

“Oh my god Harry, you’re naked!” She covered her eyes and turned around. “You could have warned me!”

“What are you talking about?” Harry mumbled, clearly still half asleep. “You’re naked too.”

“I certainly am not!”

Harry chuckled a bit. “You’re both naked.”

Hermione frowned. “Are you…drunk?” 

“You should know, you were the one who got me drunk.”

Hermione sighed and with her back still to Harry she took out her wand and levitated a big cushion from the arm chair and aimed it behind her, at Harry. She turned around slowly, making sure that the cushion had landed on Harry’s lower half. She faced him again and patted his cheeks, his eyes were still closed.

“Harry, wake up!” She said again, her voice louder this time. 

It took a second, but Harry started to open his eyes, blinking and grimacing at all the light. When he finally looked at her though, he jumped back to a sitting position, hugging the cushion tightly to his body.

“Hermione!” he exclaimed. “What are you…where are…did you-”

Hermione couldn’t believe she was dealing with the now adult saviour of the wizarding world. “Yes, it’s me. Who did you expect? Honestly Harry do you even remember anything you did last night?”

Harry looked around his room, like trying to find something but his head seemed to be hurting.

“How could he possibly forget?” A third voice made Hermione flinch and spin around with her wand. Pansy Parkinson was wrapped in a towel as she stepped out Harry’s bathroom. “It was probably the best night of his life.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped and she turned on Harry again. “What?” she asked Harry, who had thankfully wrapped the sheets securely around hiis lower half.

“Hello Hermione,” came a fourth voice. And Hermione didn’t have to look to know who it was. Hermione knew that voice.

“Luna?” She breathed in disbelief at Harry who looked like a small child who was about to be punished. 

Hermione turned around again, but the sight was almost dream-like in its insanity. Luna had stepped in next to Pansy, hair wet and wrapped in a towel too, only hers was dropping slightly and Hermione could almost see her breasts.

“Cover yourself, love,” Pansy told her, pulling up Luna’s towel. “Granger’s a prude.”

Hermione shook her head, trying to make sense of things. “I am not a-” she stopped in mid sentence, realizing that was not the right thing to focus on. She hadn’t heard the shower running or any sign that someone else was there, because she would have backed away if she knew that Harry had company. “You were clearly hiding before, why come out now and make me feel like I need to rip my eyes out?”

Luna smiled widely and Pansy shrugged. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted to come out but Luna convinced me, so I guess the cat’s out of the bag now.”

“Is not like it’s something you’ve never seen before,” Luna said.

“I’ve definitely never seen this before,” Hermione signaled to them and then to Harry. 

“Then you’ve been blind because it’s been going on for a while.” Pansy smirked and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Harry and patting his knee.

Harry looked at Pansy with a frown. “It’s only been three times.”

“That’s true,” Luna agreed as she followed Pansy and sat on Harry’s other side. “But doesn’t it feel like forever?”

Pansy nodded and Hermione watched fascinated at the way Harry smiled, looking at Luna and then at Pansy and practically melting between them. 

They were clearly having a moment and although Hermione still felt like she might be having some weird hallucination, she could still take a hint. “I’m going to leave. Harry, you can keep that book I lent you, I’ve just remembered that’s why I was here anyway.”

“Oh, the muggle one with little short stories?” He asked, taking his eyes away from Pansy and Luna. “I love it so far, thanks Hermione.”

Somehow, that was one of the weirdest things Hermione had heard today. “You’re reading it?” she asked incredulously. 

“Well, technically Luna was reading it to us last night,” he explained, again focusing his attention on his…girlfriends?

Hermione smiled and for the first time she felt like she had walked in on something real.

“Bye,” she whispered, not wanting to interfere anymore, and walked away, closing the door behind her and promising herself to never visit Harry unannounced again.


End file.
